Melanie-Kathleen Friendship
The friendship between Melanie Brodie and Kathleen Mead began before Degrassi Junior High's first season. Friendship History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In The Experiment, Melanie and Kathleen are thinking about drugs and decide to try some. They buy some "drugs" from Joey Jeremiah and they acted like they were high all day though its revealed that Joey gave them vitamin pills. In Rumor Has It, Kathleen makes up rumors about Ms. Avery being a lesbian but Melanie doesn't believe her and says that even if Ms. Avery is one then what was the big deal. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Food for Thought, Melanie discovers that Kathleen has an eating disorder after reading Kathleen's food diary. Kathleen gets mad at Melanie for reading her food diary and is in denial that she has a problem. But after Kathleen faints in the hallway, Melanie tells Ms. Avery about whats wrong with Kathleen. Kathleen gets mad at Melanie for telling Ms. Avery and says that she doens't need any help. In Making Whoopee, Melanie, who has a crush on Snake, wants to be paired up with him for the Open House committee. Kathleen, despite still being angry at Melanie, pairs them up together. However Alison is paired up with Snake as well. Both girls fight over for his attention. Later, Melanie overhears Amy Holmes and Allison Hunter gossiping about Melanie and saying that her crush on Snake is pathetic and she's just a little kid. However, Kathleen stands up for Melanie which surprises Amy and Alison. Melanie and Kathleen make up and Kathleen reveals that she's get help for her eating disorder. Degrassi High Season 1 In A New Start, Melanie and Kathleen are being targeted by the older students and tied up to a pole with bras and panties put out on front of them. In Dream On, the girls try to go to their lockers but Tabi won't let them and starts to bully them. While feeling depressed, Kathleen meets a boy named Scott who asks her to join the play and that cheers Kathleen up. She is able to stand up to Tabi and she and Melanie are finally about to get to their lockers. Kathleen reveals that Scott invited her to go to a game with him. In Nobody's Perfect, Melanie notices of how controlling Scott is but Kathleen does not want to reveal that Scott is abusing her. In the end, she dumps Scott. In Just Friends, Scott would try to talk to Kathleen but Melanie tells him that she's too busy to talk to him so that he would leave her alone. Degrassi High Season 2 In The All Nighter, the girls throw a surprise birthday party for Diana. Everybody, expect for Catilin decides to get high when Kathleen brings marjuana. Melanie, while high, then accidently reveals that how Kathleen had an eating disorder and that Scott beat her. This makes Kathleen upset and she runs off. Melanie tries to apologize but Kathleen still doesn't forgive her. In Showtime (1), Kathleen and Melanie are shown socializing before Mr. Webster's class, so they later on made up off-screen. Triva *They both decided to drugs one time. *Melanie was the first one to find out that Kathleen had an eating disorder. *Melanie also found out that Scott was abusing Kathleen. *Their friendship is somewhat similar to the friendship of future Degrassi graduates Anya McPhearson and Holly J. Sinclair *They both graduated in the Class of 1993. Gallery melaniekatheen.png kathleenmelanie2.png fft2.png FFT07.jpg kathleenmelanie.png kathleenfaint.png FFT34.jpg FFT37.jpg FFT38.jpg sciencefairmelanie.png Melanietal2.png temk1.png temk2.png temk3.png allthewaywithstephaniek.png allthewaywithvitamenc.png kathighonvitamen1.png melhighonvitamen1.png rhimelanie_32.png TE1.04.jpg TE1.09.jpg TE1.16.jpg TE1.30.jpg RHI1.16.jpg TBLP1.05.jpg TBLP1.19.jpg IL1.08.jpg IL1.23.jpg IL1.25.jpg PN14.jpg DAAS1.04.png DAAS1.16.png DAAS1.17.png SF1.15.png HB1.06.jpg CLWE1.05.jpg FFT30.jpg MW06.jpg MW28.jpg B&W09.jpg Party04.jpg Party07.jpg Party24.jpg BBJH14.jpg DO07.jpg DO08.jpg NP06.jpg NP18.jpg NP22.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High